Argonian Spankfest Part II, Jaree-Ra gets Tickle Tortured
by GarrusIsABadass
Summary: Jaree-Ra's second day as Dovakhiin and Derkeethus's slave prove to be unbearable. This is part two of "Argonian Spankfest, Jaree-Ra gets a spanking."


Jaree-Ra was sleeping, stood up resting his weight on the wood beam, finally some relaxation, some peace after all that spanking, next thing he knew, he was awaken by a huge smack on his cold behind.

"OW"

Jaree-Ra awoken with surprise,

"Wake up sleepy head."

It was Dovakhiin, Derkeethus, and the rest of the gang of Marsh friend's.

"Sleep well? Catching up on some beauty sleep I see."

Jaree-Ra was freezing from sleeping naked, they could've at least made a I near him to keep him warm.

Jaree-Ra was blushing again, having his Marsh people admiring his naked body.

Jaree-Ra felt scalie hands coming from behind, he anticipated in fear, dreading what they could possibly be planning on doing, he felt Derkeethus untie his front hands, he put his hands around Jaree-Ra's wrists, he pulled Jaree-Ra into the group and layed him flat on his stomach and chest, he knew this was gonna be painful, then all of a sudden, he felt Madesi's finger rubbing seductively on the souls of his feet.

"No, please, anything but my feet."  
Jaree-Ra knew this was gonna be horrible, he as an argonian has huge souls, and he has had his feet in water, opening his souls even bigger.

"Wow, just one sharp argonian nail going across your foot and you're already squirming."

Jaree-Ra was trying to control the urge in his face, Madesi's finger rubbing on his sensitive feet.

Derkeethus sat on Jaree-Ra's butt, towards his head, then proceeded to put his hands on Jaree-Ra's side, and started slowly tickling him, Jaree-Ra was trying to hold the laughter, then Madesi started tickling his feet more furiously, Jaree-Ra was blushing with humiliation, he was making a noise trying to hold his laughter, then all of a sudden, Derkeethus moved his hands onto Jaree-Ra's muscular stomach, tickling it and causing Jaree-Ra to start laughing furiously, Jaree-Ra's eyes were watering, he was laughing uncontrollablly, he felt if in his feet, how long until he cracks?

Jaree-Ra would rather be spanked than this, he was blushing heavily, laughing furiously, Derkeethus looked down at Jaree-Ra in excitement, loving every minute of it, as their scalie fingers tickled him furiously.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA-STOP-HAHAHA"

"How about you beg us" Dovakhiin said mockingly

"HAHAHAHAHAHA-PLEASE STOP-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Madesi then started licking the really sensitive part of Jaree-Ra's feet while rubbing his feet in a circular motion.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA-STOP TICKLING ME-HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Jaree-Ra had tears coming out his eyes, his face blushing red furiously.

"Please, master, stop tickling my hot naked body." Dovakhiin reinforced.

"Fuck you."

"Wow, I think you deserve extra tickling for that." Scout-Many-Marshes suggested.

"No!."  
"Let me go you-"

"Now now Jaree-Ra I don't think you're in any position to be throwing insults." Dovakhiin said.

Jaaaree-Ra knew Dovakhiin was right, he wasn't getting out of this anyone time soon

Jaree-Ra was laying forward on the ground, plump ass pointed upwards and his penis and balls where laying outwards on the ground.

Dovakhiin started moving his fingers up to Jaree-Ra's cock, he wasn't expecting him to be so erect, the group was tickling his whole body, Jaree-Ra found it unbearable, then all of a sudden, Derkeethus asked them to stop.

"A bit too much?" Derkeethus said mockingly, he then moved his fingers down to Jaree-Ra's genitals, he started rubbing the back of his cock, rubbing his fingers up to his tip, Jaree-Ra started to struggling, trying to move away from his fingers.

"Hold still unless you want to get tickled more."

Jaree-Ra instantly complied.

Jaree-Ra could feel Derkeethus's finger rubbing you the most sensitive part of him, he didn't want to succumb to Derkeethus's pleasure, but it got too much and he found himself grinding along with Derkeethus's hands against his own will, his legs stretched, Derkeethus started tickling his, waves of pleasure grew throughout his body, he was going to come...

Then he had a full body orgasm, in front of all of them, he came all over the floor.

Jaree-Ra was blushing in shame, humiliated having orgasmed all at the hands of Derkeethus.

"I hope that was as good for you as it was for us."

Derkeethus said mockingly.

Derkeethus then gave Jaree-Ra a spank before getting up.

"OW"

"Okay guys, that's all for now."  
Dovakhiin said.

"Please, I'm thirsty."  
Jaree-Ra said.

"Hmm, I'll give you some water if you give me a kiss."  
Dovakhiin said with delight.

"No way!"  
"Fine, but how long until you get thirsty."  
Jaree-Ra bit down on his lip, knowing Dovakhiin was probably right. 


End file.
